MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!
'Mercy MyLifeIsAJoke Lavender '''is a User in Crazy Fanfics, who is also the User who suggested it become an AU. '''Personality-' It’s hard to explain her personality since she, like all Users, are also people in real life, so read Crazy Fanfics and look at other stuff she has been on this year instead. 'Appearance-' Mercy looks like a chibi girl with large pigtails (her hairbands are blood red). Her hair is purple. She has dog ears (and no human ears) and a dog tail, and you can see a tooth sticking out of her mouth when she opens it (a canine). Her ears and tail are made of fire, and can actually burn people. The insides of her ears are more of pink color. Her sweater and shoes are the same color as her ears and tail, but aren’t made of fire and won’t burn people. Her pants are blood red, and she wears a neon green and white Santa hat (it’s magic and only she can navigate the storage) and scarf (the scarf is tripped and ties around her... I’ll say neck). She’s caucasian, and she has cartoony eyes because of the (If you want to draw her in a not cartoony style, she’d except using the color white for the eyes). She lacks feminine features so R34 is literally physically impossible for her. Plus she hates that stuff anyways, doesn’t allow herself to be used that way, and in real life that’d be illegal at her age so she counts it as illegal here. Her clothes are basically a part of her body, and she can ”transform” into a new outfit, but never nude. 'Powers, Abilities, and Skills-' She has Broken User Powers, which can effectively warp reality (fusing characters, creating things out of nowhere, having stuff disappear from existence, controlling the story, etc.) She can create portals She has fire-related powers. She can make fireballs and throw them at people, and when she gets really angry her close surroundings will be set on fire. Also, she gives off heat that can melt snow, and gets the angrier she gets She’s good at writing (at least that’s what she has gathered from feedback) Good at kidnapping Immortal (Can‘t die. At least not permanently). Also, she can make herself invincible at will but strictly uses this around those she doesn’t trust. She can hit tennis balls pretty hard with a racket Has a loud voice (also imagines that if she were voiced by a Vocaloid it’d Be Una or Rin) Transformation (can go into dog form and this is how she changes outfits) 'Relationships-' Other Users- It really depends. She‘s on good terms with most of them. The only two where she isn’t are Imperium (who kept trying to kill her despite Users being unkillable unless they allow it which she doesn’t) and David (They used to be on good terms, but now Mercy sees him as an immature brat with a God complex that should actually read the points other people make instead of just saying that he’s right and they’re wrong without actually paying attention to things, and acting like what others say doesn’t make sense and that they should apologize when that actually applies to him. She also hates how he kept doing this and then right before admins step in he says he‘s sorry but then goes back to doing the same things again. Either that or he’s a troll who refuses to admit it when he has been found out. She’s glad he’s now banished from Crazy Fanfics and he no longer has any rights to it) For some of the Users she’s on good terms with, she thinks Nottatem is precious and cute, has a lot of respect for User1204 and sees them as above her, and thinks Squid is funny and cool. Destroyer Of Flex Tape thinks Mercy is above them. (Nottatem twitches violently.) Dream- Mercy loves Dream (in that she loves using him in the story and as a character), and finds it fun to kidnap him. She sees him as a super smol bean. Nightmare- Loves him in the same way as she loves Dream, minus the fun to kidnap and innocent bean parts. She actually hates the original version of the character, and so she tried to fix him on Crazy Fanfics and make him an actually good character that won’t make her so angry she’ll have Smokey the Bear ramming her door down. Terror!Sans- She’s able to scare Terror with just her presence. Mercinide- Mercy hates Mercinide, who is her evil clone. T.S.A.M.B.H.A.R.S- Loves her teammates. Randomtale Dream- She’s quite literally the Annoying Dog for him 'Backstory-' She joined FANDOM in 2018, got blocked on the Undertale Wiki for a year and stopped using her FANDOM account until the block expired, and then got back on after a year. Eventually she discovered and joined Crazy Fanfics. 'Trivia-' * She has actually made Undertale AUs. She’s working on four for the future, one with User1204, Randomtale, Moralitytale, and one with DoFT * She’s the User who created this page (HI!) * She is responsible for (at least most of) the dark but not to the point of hilarity stuff here * She HATES characters that kill/want to kill their brothers for little to no reason (or at least for a reason that still doesn’t make it seem like hating and wanting to kill them is understandable). Jeff the Killer and the original Dreamtale Nightmare trigger her the most in this regard. She thinks this is likely because she has two older brothers herself. * Her favorite song artist of all time is GHOST (AKA: Ghost and Pals) * She tries to avoid controversy/being seen as controversial (With the drama with David, she doesn’t see many people siding with him though. He’s the one who said during the vote for who owns Crazy Fanfics that votes for him were above others because they were the truth because he was obviously losing since nobody was siding with him. Then there’s the fact that his reason for claiming he owned Crazy Fanfics didn’t make any sense because that wasn’t how wikis work. Among other things. She doesn’t think much controversy would come out of this) * She hates dabbing because of her best friend * Hates the VISCO girls noise because of everyone at her school doing it and it being annoying * Owns a Trainer Size Popplio plush (among other Pokémon plushies) * Hates Billie Eilish music * Has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) * Does not fall asleep easily (she takes medicine for it) * Has never fainted/passed out in her entire life. * She was blocked for underage use for a year on the Undertale Wiki, despite at least considering 13-15 year-olds kids, and has seen others saying at least 13 year-olds are still kids. She hasn’t revealed her age, but says it’s older than 10 but younger than 16. * She says she’s probably “Biromantic at least.” Category:Users